gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Scarlet's Missions
The Mysterons Captain Scarlet and Captain Brown are sent to protect the World President from an assassination by The Mysterons. However, on the way, the Mysterons interfere with the controls and their car crashes, killing both men instantly. ScarletSSV.png|Captain Scarlet at the wheel BrownSSV.png|Captain Brown in the Passenger's Seat TMSSV.png|The SSV MysteronSSV.png|The Mysterons take control of the SSV SSVCrash1.png|The SSV begins to lose control SSVCrash2.png|The SSV crashes through the barrier SSVCrash3.png|The SSV explodes ScarletCrash.png|Scarlet's body BrownCrash.png|Brown's body MysteronScarlet.png|The Mysteron reconstruction of Captain Scarlet They are both reconstructed and complete the security arrangements and the rendezvous. Later, Captain Brown is sent to a Maximum Security Building, where the World President is now housed, but no-one knows he is in fact a Mysteron duplicate. He turns into a bomb and blows the building up, seemingly killing the guards and the World President. MSBuilding.png|The Maximum Security Building BrownPresidentLift.png|Descending to the Maximum Security Suite MSBRoom.png|The Maximum Security Suite PresidentOffice.png|The President's new office MSBCamera.png|The monitoring camera BrownPresidentOffice.png BombBrown.png|Captain Brown begins to smoke BrownDouble.png|Captain Brown moments before the explosion But it turns out that the World President survived through a secret compartment, and Colonel White reviews the recorded footage with Scarlet and the President. MSBRecording.png|Colonel White reviews the footage ChairButton.png|The World President presses the button MSBEject1.png|The President's chair begins to slide back into the wall TMBEject2.png.png|The protective wall slides down in place MSBEject3.png|The process is complete Captain Scarlet takes the President in an SPJ, but the Mysteron in him takes over, and he veers off course. He ignores Colonel White, and injures the President when he tries to call Spectrum. Destiny Angel fakes an attack on the plane, and the two eject. They land and hijack a car, and then proceed to drive to London. Captain Blue is sent down to intercept, and Captain Scarlet is diverted to the London Car-Vu. Their only way is now up the 800 foot structure. Captain Blue is fast behind them in an SPV. Soon, they are both trapped on the top of the structure. Scarlet holds the President at gun-point, and takes him to a metal structure supporting a satellite dish. Blue gets a jetpack and begins an attack on Scarlet, and Scarlet fights back. Blue calls in Helicopter A42, but the Mysterons have taken over the copter, and it works against Blue. Destiny Angel shoots down the Copter after making the connection. After a long battle, Scarlet is hit and falls. Helicopter A42 crashes into the Car-Vu. Blue rescues the President just in the nick of time; the Car-Vu collapses and is destroyed. Winged Assassin Big Ben Strikes Again Manhunt Avalanche White As Snow The Trap Operation Time Spectrum Strikes Back Special Assignment The Heart Of New York Lunarville 7 Point 783 Model Spy Seek And Destroy Traitor Renegade Rocket Crater 101 The Shadow of Fear Dangerous Rendezvous Fire At Rig 15 Treble Cross Flight 104 Place Of Angels Noose Of Ice Expo 2068 The Launching Codename Europa Inferno Flight To Atlantica Attack On Cloudbase The Inquisition Category:Missions Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons